


桃之灼灼 特辑（一）

by FascinatingDiamond



Category: M/F - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21945481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FascinatingDiamond/pseuds/FascinatingDiamond
Kudos: 5





	桃之灼灼 特辑（一）

“顾若兮，你在干什么？”一道寒凉又带着隐隐怒火的声音从树底下传来，吓得顾若兮一哆嗦，险些要从树下掉下来。  
可把底下的那个器宇不凡、不苟言笑的男人看得是一阵心惊胆跳。  
这丫头，是欠揍了！  
身后的影枫都恨不得立马消失，因为自家主子周身散发着的低气压太吓人了。  
“君...君墨扬？？！！” 顾若兮颤抖着声音，红唇微嘟，明亮有神的水眸一眨一眨的、十分认真的装可怜无辜。  
“嗯？”男人的声音放佛从心底深处挤出来的一样，锐利的鹰眸紧紧盯着树上的人儿，生怕她一个哆嗦就摔下来，“还不会自己下来？”  
顾若兮欲哭无泪，这男人是真的生气了，嫩白光滑的小手不自觉的覆盖住那如玉般的肉团。  
“呵，”君墨扬看到丫头那护臀的动作，尽管有着满腔的怒火，心却软了下来，脚不自觉的往前走了两步，想要把已经脚软的丫头从树上抱下来。  
要是这小祖宗真的摔了，难受的还不是自己。  
可惜还没有等男人有进一步的动作，“啊”的一道尖细惊慌的嗓音划破天际，惊得树上鸟儿都扑翅飞走了。  
因为顾若兮受不了那男人的惊吓，脚下一滑，就华丽丽的从树上摔下来了。  
这一刻，顾若兮倒是不怕会被摔伤，因为不论如何那男人都是会接住自己的；不过就是这男人不会心软放过自己了。  
我亲爱的屁股呀，连累你受苦了！  
不出意外，君墨扬提起轻功，稳稳当当地将那个混丫头接在了怀里，一言不发的抱着人往房里走，一张脸黑得可以滴出墨来了，刀削一般的俊朗的脸颊透着凌厉，整个人气压低得连周围的下人都颤抖，连忙请安，头低得都快恨不得整个人埋在地底下。  
顾若兮苦着一张脸，水眸可怜巴巴的，感受到男人透露出的气息与往常对着自己时透露出的温润宠溺的感觉完全不一样，精致的小脸蛋埋在男人宽敞的胸膛里，噤若寒蝉完全不敢开口。  
一走进房里，君墨扬毫不怜香惜玉的将人扔在柔软的床上，顾若兮一下子就被男人在一点也不客气的动作吓得连呼吸也不敢大声，屏息看着男人将门“嘭”地关上，拿着戒尺就靠近自己。  
“夫君！”顾若兮立马先发制人，睁着大大的水眸，泪眼汪汪的抱着君墨扬，死死不放手，“我错了。”  
君墨扬任由顾若兮抱着自己，还别说这样温软馨香的小身子抱着自己是真的很令人忍不住去疼惜这个丫头。  
可是转念一想，男人立马虎着脸微眯着锐利的双眸，二话不说将人从自己怀里拉出来，转身坐在床上，将那小身子按趴在自己的腿上，掀起裙子，扒下亵裤，一条腿压着细长嫩白的双腿，戒尺兜着风就抽在那高高撅起的浑圆白皙的屁股上面。  
“啪啪啪啪啪啪”  
戒尺着肉啪啪脆响炸响在屋子里，臀肉随着戒尺不断的上下浮动，顾若兮感觉火辣辣的烧灼铺天盖地的袭来，尤其是臀峰，犹如被人泼了热油一般，疼得顾若兮一下子就忍不住的挣扎起来。  
“啊...呜呜...嗷嗷...夫...夫君...我错...我错了...好疼好疼...”顾若兮疼得身子不断地扭来扭去，可是腿和腰都被人禁锢着，只有屁股可以拱来拱去。可那戒尺依然分毫不差的抽在那屁股上面，发出整齐的嗖嗖声。不多时那屁股已经是一片红晕，许多肉楞密集的交错在那两座小丘上面。  
顾若兮感觉这次这个男人的怒火真的很大，哭的竭嘶底里，不断的求饶认错却依然没有得到丝毫的怜惜，“呜呜呜...夫君...我疼...兮儿好疼...要...要屁股开花了...啊...呜呜”丫头哭得上气不接下气，眼泪和冷汗布满了细腻柔滑的小脸，尖叫地发泄着屁股上源源不断传来的刺痛，清晰地感受到屁股慢慢的发胀。  
在顾若兮的屁股肿了快一指高的时候，君墨扬停下了戒尺，把戒尺扔在了一边，刚刚握着戒尺的手轻轻地搭着丫头红肿高涨的屁股上面，厉害的臀峰处已经是透着青紫的瘀痕。  
“说吧，为什么爬树。”君墨扬严厉至斯的开口，搭在屁股上的手仿佛要是顾若兮答得不对就要毫不留情的挥上去。  
“我...我...我错了。夫君饶了我吧，不打了好不好。”顾若兮说话声音断断续续的，哭得脑子都发胀了，可也知道要是不老实交代，恐怕就真的要交代在这里了，“兮儿只是想出府。”  
“嗯，还记得本王说过什么吗？又不长记性了是吗？”君墨扬听着她嘴里的话，冷冷的哼了一声，扬起手就对着臀腿交际的地方重重的挥下五巴掌。  
“啪啪啪啪啪”  
“啊...呜呜...疼...夫君疼...夫君说过禁足半个月，可是...”顾若兮沙哑着声音低低地抽泣着，眼睛已经哭肿了。  
“没有可是，这才过了五天就忍不住了，是不是非要挨一顿打才能老实。”君墨扬的手在丫头的屁股上揉了揉，“最后二十，这一次给本王记狠了。”也不等顾若兮回话抬手就扇在臀腿交际的地方，这里比较娇嫩，这下又好几天不能轻易碰椅子了。  
“啪啪啪啪啪啪”  
“呜呜...夫君不打了...不敢了...不敢了...我保...保证听话...呜哇”  
好不容易二十下打完了，顾若兮整个人已经瘫软在男人的腿上，整个屁股红肿发亮，一阵阵火辣肿胀的感觉充斥着，火烧火燎的，特别是臀腿交接的地方也已经是一片红肿。  
君墨扬这才觉得教训够了，将人从腿上抱在怀里，“禁足可是你自己选的惩罚，你不仅仅不老老实实的待在府里，而且还敢去爬树想偷溜出府。就是错上加错，自己说这顿打冤不冤？”  
顾若兮顺势抓住他的胳膊，使劲往他怀里钻，整个人都已经疼得不行了，微微颤抖在男人的怀里。  
君墨扬先败下阵来，心软心疼了，将她抱紧在怀里，也顾不上让她回话了，开口就是轻声细语地诱哄着，“乖呀，不哭了，本王打重了，给你道歉好不好。”揉着怀里的小脑袋，亲了亲丫头的发顶。  
随着男人低醇柔和的诱哄声，顾若兮慢慢的停止了啜泣，睡着在了那温暖的怀抱了。  
等她睡着了，君墨扬将人放趴在床上，细致温柔的给那红肿不堪的胖屁股上药。尽管打的时候很气这个丫头，可也是收着力度去教训的，屁股温度很高，看着打得很严重，但是却没有肿块在上面。  
君墨扬给顾若兮上了药，又给换了衣服，擦了身子。他就脱了外衣，躺在自己的小妻子旁边，将人抱在怀里，陪她睡觉，一只手还轻轻的按揉在那屁股上面。  
丫头在睡梦中舒服的叹了一口气，勾了勾唇角，在男人的怀里安稳的睡去。  
这一刻，时光静好，只剩下男人对女人的深爱和宠溺。


End file.
